Inuyasha:Attraction
by blackmage7536
Summary: Inuyasha awakens to many new surprises. Inuyasha:Kikyo:Kagome:Sango:Kagura
1. In the Hut

**Inuyasha****: Attraction: In the Hut [Episode 2194]**

**by**** blackmage7563**

Inuyasha had just awoken to find that he had a splitting headache and there seemed to be a bee buzzing by his ear. "Ohhhh...would someone please kill that annoying pest?" 

"Inuyasha, you think I am a annoying pest?" Trembling with rage Shippo turned his back to the dog-eared half-demon. "Oh, it's just you Shippo. What are you doing here? And what are you babbling on about?" 

"Oh forget it, Inuyasha you don't remember what happened?" 

"No idea what you talking about, and what's with the slayer lying there?" Pointing toward Sango, Inuyasha was surprised to smell a faint hint of blood hovering around her. "She smells like a freshly killed doe, what happened Shippo?" 

"Okay, if you would just let me finish. As I was about to say, both you and her were hurt during the recent battle. Don't you remember Kagura the wind demon, or Kana the void, and Naraku was there too." 

"Naraku was there, hmm...now I remember that weasal tried to hurt Kagome. When I get my hands on him and his two minions I am going to rip them all apart." With the amount of noise that both Shippo and Inuyasha were making Sango had no choice but to awaken. 

"Inuyasha? What happened? Is that you Shippo? Where is Kagome?" 

"Oh, Sango your awake. Both Kagome and Miroku went to find some medicinal herbs, they will be back soon." Nodding her understanding Sango returned to a fitful slumber. "I am going to get some water Inuyasha, you watch over Sango for now." 

"Wha...what? Why do I have to watch the slayer?" 

"It's just for a minute...jeez it's like you can't stand her or something. Wait here Inuyasha." 

"Fine. Hmphmm.." Sitting up to a more comfortable position Inuyasha watched over the demon slayer. 'I remember me getting hurt, but not her. Wonder how she got those wounds?' Moving toward her Inuyasha sniffed around and eventually found where Sango was injured. Brushing away the blanket Inuyasha found nothing, no blood it seems she was bleeding from the inside. Using his claws Inuyasha tore at Sango's kimono, underneath the fabric her body was black and blue. 'Damn, this could be bad. They better get those herbs soon, I had better check if she is alright.' Poking at her skin Inuyasha managed to elicit a moan of pain from the slayer. Rubbing gently Inuyasha tried to ease her pain, hearing murmurs of pleasure Inuyasha continued his ministrations. 'Well at least once she gets better I can count on her in a tough battle. Hmm...what is that smell? The hell, Sango is in heat?' Letting his senses roam more widely Inuyasha found to his surprise that his rubbing plus the smell of Sango was getting him aroused. 'This is getting too intense, better stop this before it gets out of hand.' 

Lucky for Inuyasha a soul collector just flew into the hut. 'Those are Kikyo's soul collectors, what the hell is it doing here?' Following it outside Inuyasha was too absorbed in finding Kikyo that he completely ignored Shippo's pleas to the contrary. 


	2. Tension Rises

**Inuyasha****: Attraction: Tension rises [Episode 100180]**

**by**** blackmage7563**

Inuyasha crawled and clawed his way through the forest trying to keep up with the soul collectors. 'Damn, those bastards are fast. Stupid Goshinki, he hurt me more than I thought.' Watching as the last of the soul collectors flew into the horizon Inuyasha collapsed on the forest floor. 

"Tired? Have you grown so weak that you cannot even follow a couple of soul collectors? Inuyasha?" 

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? And why did you lure me into the forest? What are you hiding?" 

"I hide nothing Inuyasha! It is you who has betrayed me time and time again. Your life is mine to wield, whether it be death or salvation I bring you, it is all up to you." 

"Enough, is it true that you gave Kagome's crystal to Naraku?" 

"Yes, it is true." 

"How could you do that? You have made him even more powerful, he has 3 incarnations already. Kagura the wind sorceror, Kana the void, and the recently deceased Goshinki." 

"It is for the best, when he combines all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel I will send him to the depths of hell. Onigumo cannot hide from the pain I will inflict on him." 

"And after him, do you plan to finish me off as well?" 

"That all depends on you Inuyasha, your life is mine to hold. I will see fit if you will join Onigumo in the reaches of hell." 

'So Kikyo and Inuyasha know each other, Naraku was right to send me to follow her. But Inuyasha is weakened, he would be easy prey against my wind.' Kagura hurled wind tunnels through the forest, hoping to destroy both Inuyasha and Kikyo. A arrow flew through the mist and dispersed all the tunnels before they reached Inuyasha. 

"Foul demon, leave this place at once. If you do not I will make sure Naraku has one less incarnation to look after." Notching an arrow to her bow Kikyo lined up her shot and fired. The arrow embedded itself between Kagura's shoulder and neck, beating a hasty retreat Kagura took out a feather and made her escape. 

"Kagura, the wind sorceror. Naraku must be watching you Kikyo, you must leave him be. I can protect you Kikyo." 

"Like you protected me before Inuyasha? I think not, we will meet again. Until then make sure you don't die, your life is mine never forget that." With her message done Kikyo disappeared in a cluster of soul collectors. 'Kikyo. Why must you torment me?' 


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:  Sorry about not putting this in the other two but I kind of forgot about it.  Anyways, I own nothing, and please don't sue.**

**Author's Notes:  Thx for the reviews, and thank you also for reading my story.  Anyways, on with the story.**

**Inuyasha****: Attraction: Confrontations [Episode 100681]**

**by**** blackmage7563**

Inuyasha limped his way back to the hut, never knowing just what he was getting himself into. 'Why would Kikyo give Naraku give away the Shikon jewel shards away?' 

"Inuyasha, Sit!!" Feeling the weight of the curse around his neck Inuyasha dropped like a stone. "Where have you been Inuyasha? I..we were worried sick about you." 

"Jeez, what did you do that for?" 

"Answer the question Inuyasha, where were you?" 

"He went to see Kikyo, right Inuyasha?" Hobbling from the hut Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. Stunned by his betrayal of her trust Kagome could only stare blankly at the half-demon. "Kagome, I didn't do what you think I did. And you Shippo have a big mouth on you." 

"Why would you meet her again Inuyasha? She is trying to kill you." 

"No, she is not!! I mean it may look bad but she would not join Naraku and kill me. I know she won't...I hope." Feeling pity on the bewildered Inuyasha, Kagome walked toward Inuyasha and helped him up. 

"Now we are done with the drama can we please go inside? It is getting kinda wet out here, plus I have to apply the herbs on Sango's wounds." Shaking their heads at the perversion of the Miroku, both Inuyasha and Kagome headed inside. "If you think for one minute I will let you touch me you got another thing coming monk! Kagome can you please place the herbs on my back?" 

"Of course Sango, hey Miroku! Go take care of Inuyasha, he needs some herbs for his wounds." 

"Ahh come on, I won't do anything I promise Sango. Let me do it, please?" 

"Not if you were the last person in this world, do you understand monk?" Hanging his head in disappointment Miroku went about the difficult task of taking care of Inuyasha. "You know if you had just talked to Kagome more I could have treated Sango. Instead I have to touch your sweaty hide." 

"Oh shove it monk, you are too cocky for your own good. I don't need your stupid herbs, I am fine the way I am." To prove his point Inuyasha quickly stood up and walked out the door, promptly falling face first after losing all his energy. "Hmmphhh...maybe a little weaker than normal but fine all the same." 

"Oh for kami's sake, get back in here you stupid dog." 

"Don't make me wipe off that smile from your face Miroku, I will do it, you hear me?" Lying back down Inuyasha contemplated what he was going to do with the situation at hand. 'I need to find a way to make sure Naraku stays away from Kikyo and Kagome. I need to get stronger, and I need to get another sword.'

**AN:  Well that's it for now, but tune in next time for another chapter in this ongoing struggle for our dog-eared hero.  Plus, if you want to check out more works by me or anyone else come to this site.**

****


	4. Midnight Conversations

**Inuyasha: Attraction: ****Midnight**** Conversations [Episode 100885]**

**by**** blackmage7563**

Dreaming of ways to protect those you love is not ever easy, nor is it a good way to stay asleep. Inuyasha bolted upright in bed and came to know a pain that was very familiar. 'Damn, mother...fu..., When I get to the afterlife I am going to find Goshinki and kill him again, then wait until he regenerates and kill him once more.' 

Looking around Inuyasha noticed that it was dark, 'Great, I need the sleep but can't get it. Where are Kagome and the rest of the idiots?' Limping his way around the cabin Inuyasha spotted Kagome and Sango sleeping together in one futon, while Miroku seemed to be tied to a post of some kind, fast asleep. 'Serves that idiot right, if he would just stop being such a pervert then he wouldn't have these kind of problems. Damn, no way am I going back to sleep with this wound, better just check the surroundings.' 

Inuyasha stepped into the cool night air and readied himself for any demonic threat to step out of the woodwork. 'Guess I was being paranoid, I mean just because Goshinki found us doesn't mean that all the other demons in the world will.' 

'What am I going to do? I have a shattered sword, a group of demon hunters and a priestess to guard, a hole in my side, and worst of all I still haven't figured out what the heck Naraku or Kikyo is up to.' Frustrated by the events that are transpiring around him Inuyasha did what he always does, he went to go find something to hit. "Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" 

"Sango? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? What the heck are you doing out here?" 

"I heard a noise, and found that you were not in your futon. Thus I assumed that you were out hunting or something." 

"Enough of this chatter, go back inside Sango. Your wounds are worst then mine, they are bruises all over your body." Once the words exited Inuyasha's mouth he knew he was in for some real pain. "And how would you know I have wounds over my body? Were you peeking on me Inuyasha?" Readying a fist for Inuyasha, Sango advanced toward the half-demon. Too bad she did not see the stone right at her feet in time to save her from a devastating fall. Fortunately for her Inuyasha was quick enough to catch her before she broke any more bones. 

"Be more careful woman, I can't keep saving you from every little thing." Lending his strength Inuyasha allowed Sango to gently rise from her awkward position. "Thank you Inuyasha, I didn't see the stone there." 

"Ya you were more concerned with punching me, than watching where you were going." Embarassed by his upfront remark Sango still could not let Inuyasha off that easy. Grabbing onto Inuyasha's ears Sango pulled herself up from the arms of Inuyasha. "Owww...oww...could you lay off the ears please?" 

"Consider it a viewing fee, next time it will be more expensive." 

"Would you let that go? I didn't peep on you, who do you think I am? The monk?" Wishing to get back to the warmth of her futon Sango saw great reason to end this discussion. "Fine, your not Miroku, now let's go inside it's freezing out here." 

"Fine, lean on me, your too weak to make it back by yourself." Incensed by the audacity of the demon, Sango righted herself and walked to the cabin by herself. "I don't need yours or anyone else's help Inuyasha, understand?" 

"Whatever, see if I care what you do to that leg of yours." Walking past her Inuyasha entered the hut and waited for the demon slayer, and waited, and waited. "Hey, you alright? Woman? Woman?" Heading outside Inuyasha discovered Sango crawling through the dirt to get back into the hut. 'What a stubborn mule, can't even ask for help when she needs it.' Placing a claw over her kimono Inuyasha hauled her into his arms. "Waaa...what are you doing? I can do this myself." Shaking his head Inuyasha continued to carry the weakened warrior into the hut. 'Great, I still have not thought of anything to do. I must get stronger but how?' 


	5. Goodbye

**Inuyasha: Attraction: Goodbye**

**by blackmage7563**

Making sure that everyone was asleep this time Inuyasha went outside once more. 'Training, that is what I need. I must talk to Totosai about gaining a new sword. Then I will battle demons to work some of the kinks out of my body. I must get stronger, either that or watch as all my loved ones die. I will not be cheated in life again.' 

Going through a simple training routine Inuyasha leap from tree to tree gaining speed as he went. 'Hmm...this is fine for a beginner but I must gain true speed.' Leaping down to the forest floor Inuyasha prepared a cache of rocks and branches, by forming a makeshift sling Inuyasha added the weights to his body. Again, Inuyasha leap through the trees, but at a much slower pace. 'This should be nothing for a demon to handle, I must be able to carry this I am half-demon. The blood runs through my veins I will conquer this human heart of mine, I will make it solid as ice and strong as stone.' With renewed vigor Inuyasha traveled through the night fine tuning his skills, whether they be speed, strength, or the flexibility needed to avoid his enemies attacks. 

'It is nearly daybreak, I must hurry back. No need for the girls to get worried about me....okay I have to stop thinking of them. They will drive me to fail in my task, I must ignore them for their own safety. Because if another demon takes me down there is no possible way that monk can defeat it.' Arriving at the modest hut Inuyasha peered inside and found all occupants sleeping soundly, believing that he would do more harm than good by sneaking back into the hut Inuyasha leaned against the exterior wall in wait of the new day. 

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Why did you sleep out here?" 

"Kagome, it is nothing. I was just feeling a little cramped inside there. Let's head out, we must find Totosai. I need his assistance in forming me a new sword." Confused by his sudden icy demeanor Kagome was startled when a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind her. "Totosai's bull, he must be here for the Tetsaiga, you all will wait here. I will see the old man and get a new sword." 

Surprised by his statement Kagome grew angry and prepared to "Sit" Inuyasha, until the half-demon gave her such a glance that freezed her heart. "I will be back Kagome, don't worry. You will be safe here, make sure that monk protects you and Sango. Also, tell that monk that I know his tricks and to behave. He will understand, good bye Kagome." 

Without another word Inuyasha jumped atop of the bull and was lifted to Kami knows where. 'Inuyasha, what has happened to you? Why have you done this? Distancing yourself from me?' 


	6. Fear

**Inuyasha: Attraction: Fear**

**by blackmage7563**

Kagome was confused and hurt by the way that Inuyasha had left. She wandered aimlessly throughout the perimeter of the cabin, pondering why on earth Inuyasha would do such a thing. Peaceful moments are things to be cherished because things will always find a way to disrupt these moments. For example, a perverted monk who likes nothing better than to grab women's rear ends. "What you doing Kagome? And can I help in some way?"

Startled by the sudden appearance of the monk Kagome lept back and checked behind her. "Come on Kagome, it is not like I would touch you if you did not wish it."

"Comforting to hear but not the most convincing when coming from you Miroku."

"I am hurt Kagome, do you have no faith in me?" Without a moment's hesitation Kagome vigourously nodded her head. Sweatdropping profusely Miroku awaited an answer, "What do you want Miroku? I have stuff to do." Confused by her irritated demeanor Miroku edged closer to Kagome, "Whatever is the matter Kagome? And where is Inuyasha?" Stiffening at the mention of the individual plaguing her mind Kagome snapped at Miroku. "What business is it of yours? And who cares where Inuyasha is? I am going to bed."

"Oh and Miroku? Inuyasha mentioned something, what was it again? Oh now I remember, He said he knows your tricks and to behave. No idea what that means so good-night."

Visibly shaken by the few words Kagome had said Miroku paced around the small fire outside the cabin. 'What does he expect me to do? I cannot stop these urges if I wanted to, I am only doing what nature intended. He cannot hope to scare me with such silly threats, I mean he is only half-demon after all.' Remembering back to the most recent fight Miroku shuddered at the image of Inuyasha tearing Goshinki limb from limb. 'Okay, point taken. Don't mess with the girls, damn you Inuyasha you take all the fun out of traveling with you.'


	7. Advice

**Inuyasha: Attraction: Advice**

****

**by blackmage7563**

Arriving at the lair of its master Totosai's bull patiently waited for Inuyasha to remove himself from its back. "So this is the place is it? Wonder where the old fool is?"

"Respect for one's elders is a good thing to learn pup."

"Oh great, advice from a coward, how valuable is that?" Definitively put off by his callous demeanor Totosai gruffly invited Inuyasha to enter. "Enough with the pleasantries pup, what are you doing here?"

"Well, that is kinda complicated old man. It seems your sword is not so indestructible as you thought." With that said Inuyasha revealed the pieces of the Tetsaiga to Totosai, to say the blacksmith was stunned would be an understatement. "What has happened to my most wonderful blade? What have you done to it?"

"I haven't done anything to it, it just kinda broke when I was fighting earlier."

"Impossible, it is one of my greatest works of art. It must have been no mere battle."

"Okay, so the demon was a bit stronger than I thought but no matter. Now can you fix it? Or can you make me another sword?"

"Are you out of your mind? This sword was your father's gift to you, you cannot just ask for another."

"If that is the case, then fix it old man. Or have you grown senile in your old age?"

"How dare you? A pup telling me how to do my business? For shame, I can fix your sword but it will need some materials that only you can provide Inuyasha."

"What is it? What do you need to fix my sword?"

"Well since your father gave one of his fangs for this sword, it is only logical that you also must give me a fang." Interested by the fact of his sword's origins Inuyasha was taken aback when he learned he needed to remove one of his fangs. "There is no other way Totosai? Fine, then pull away." Nodding his head Totosai took a pair of tongs and crawled over to Inuyasha, feeling a little vindictive with the carelessness of Inuyasha, Totosai may have pulled a little harder than necessary. "What the hell, did you have to pull so damn hard old man?" Smiling a little Totosai nodded to the half-demon, "It was the only way I could get the fang pup. And what are you worried about? It will grow back before a fortnight passes."

"Just get it done, I don't have all the time in the world. I need to get back to Kagome and Sango, they could be in danger."

"Wasn't there a monk with you?"

"Oh yeah, Miroku, yea I have to protect him too I guess. So how fast can you make the sword for me?"

"Probably a few weeks, how does winter sound?" Bashing the smith in the head Inuyasha glared at him with death in his eyes. "Fix it in 3 days or I will personally come back and tan your hide, do you understand me Totosai?"

"Fine, fine. Don't have to get your ears in a huff, it was just a bit of humor. Run off pup, I need the utmost silence to repair the Tetsaiga."

"Good, I will return in 3 days Totosai, be sure it is done. And thank you, well I got to go." Leaping back through the entrance Inuyasha landed on the back of Totosai's bull. 'That pup has some good in him yet, unlike his sadistic brother. How they can be brother's I will never know.'

"Umm…home?" With a leap and a bound the bull soared into the sky, 'Man, I need to get one of these, Sango and Kagome could actually keep up with me. Although, them riding on my back would be a more efficient means of transportation. Oh well, we'll see.'

The dangers facing Inuyasha and his group will not rest until they are all dead, Totosai could only hope that he would finish the blade in time. 'That idiot might be the savior of our world, what a shocker! Now back to the problem at hand, what am I going to do with this fang…'


	8. The Void

**Inuyasha:Attraction:The Void**

Arriving back at the camp, Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air. 'Hmm…they are in the hut, but where is that monk?' Patting Totosai's bull on the back Inuyasha took his leave, searching, always searching for the perverse monk. 'That idiot better not have run off and left the girls defenseless. I knew I should have chained him to the hut, like the dog he is.' Feeling a shift in the wind Inuyasha noticed something wrong with the smell of the air. 'There is someone following me, but I can't seem to pinpoint their location. It's like they are there but just barely, who can hide so well?'

Frustrated by the stupidity of the monk and this new threat in the air Inuyasha deemed it wise to return to the miko and demon slayer. 'Hopefully they have awakened, if not then we are all in a great deal of danger.'

Racing through the treetops Inuyasha quickly landed in front of the old forsaken hut, walking calmly toward the hut Inuyasha seemed to exude an air of serenity and peace. But on the inside he was sweating bullets, 'Seems the demon has followed me, I can deal with that later. First, I need to make sure Kagome and Sango are okay.' Entering the hut Inuyasha found a most serene atmosphere, the girls were lying curled in separate futons sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. 'Great, demons outside and two women who don't know when to wake up, how can this get any worse?'

"Will you be my bride? Oh will you be? Let me count the ways to our consummation, oh let me count the days!"

'Damn that monk and his awful singing, he will bring the demon upon us sooner than necessary.' Waiting for the opportune moment Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and covered the large gap between his nose and chin. "What the hell are you doing monk? Do you want to get us all killed?" Inuyasha was in no mood for the idiocy of his traveling companion, whispering instructions to the perverse monk Inuyasha came up with a plan to lure the demon from his hiding place. "You got it? Good, now be a good decoy monk, I will need all the time you can give me."

Not all to thrilled with the turn of events Miroku tried to voice his opinions, "Come on Inuyasha, why does it have to be me? Why can't you be the decoy while I carry the girls away?"

"For one, you are a perverse monk who has to many lecherous qualities to mention; two you can't jump around with over 300 lbs of weight on your back, and three I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." With that the two men put their plan into action, "Oh what am I going to do? I have the Shikon Jewel shards but have no where to go, whatever will I do?"

'This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done, who would ever fall for this act?' Appearing from the shrubbery a lithe girl transformed from the very air, pointing to his enclosed hand the girl motioned towards her. "You wish to have these shards of mine? Never, I will die before that happens."

'Man, how droll is this dialog? I knew if Inuyasha came up with a plan it would be stupid.' Seemingly gliding across the ground the little girl approached Miroku, shining a mirror made of the finest silver. "What are you going to do with that mirror? Show me my reflection?"

Shaking her head in a negative manner, the girl pointed it straight at Miroku and a beam shot out.

A burning sensation soon coursed throughout Miroku's body, 'What is happening to me? What has she done?' Soon another beam of light exited Miroku's body, and Miroku succumbed to the pain and the darkness.

Gliding across the ground Kanna, the incarnation of Naraku, looked down at the soulless monk. Without another thought Kanna went in search of the jewel shards, finding to her displeasure that the monk had lied all along. So the hunt had begun, the Void against the half-demon Inuyasha; Inuyasha could sense the draining of the monk. 'Damn, I knew I should have sent the fox-child instead. At least he would have lasted a bit longer.' Moving from tree to tree Inuyasha carried the two women away from the soul catcher.


End file.
